Horizontal conveyors have been used in conjunction with sausage making machines. They have a horizontally disposed conveyor chain suspended on a frame with hook elements extending outwardly therefrom to receive loops of an encased sausage strand. These hooks move forward in a stepping/cyclic motion to allow a predetermined number of linked sausages to hang from each hook. The stepping action is a disadvantage. The velocity of the chain combined with the stepping action of the chain imposed on the loops of sausages causes them to swing from the hooks whereupon the linked sausages begin to untwist.
Therefore, the principal object of the invention is to provide a horizontal conveyor for linked sausage strands that has a conveyor chain that operates at a continuous uniform speed with an operating configuration that allows hooks attached to the chain to accelerate to an increased constant speed at the time that they pick up the sausage strand from an adjacent sausage making machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a horizontal conveyor for linked sausage strands that will not operate at variable or intermittent speeds with stopping and starting motions and which will not impart swinging motion to the loops of the sausage strands so as to eliminate unraveling of the linked strand.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A horizontal conveyor for linked sausage strands has a frame having a horizontal operating platform with opposite first and second ends, opposite sides, a top surface, and a continuous perimeter wall extending along the sides and first and second ends. The perimeter wall is substantially semi-circular at the first end; and has a substantially parallel side portions at a midsection; and has end portions that converge towards each other from the side portions to meet at a semi-circular end portion at the second end.
A channel is located in the top portion in uniform inwardly spaced relation to the perimeter wall, and a continuous conveyor chain is in the channel. A plurality of spaced hook members are secured to the conveyor chain and have a shank slidably engaging the top of the perimeter wall, and a hook portion extends downwardly and outwardly with respect to the perimeter wall. The semi-circular end portion of the second end of the platform comprises a sausage loading station and has a diameter less than the distance between the side portions of the perimeter wall so that the hook portions of the hook members sliding over such end portion will travel at a speed greater than the speed of the hook members sliding over the side portions of the perimeter wall.